


Los Santos Private Academy for the Criminally Insane

by JustTheTwoOfUs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Fake AH Crew, High School AU, Los Santos, M/M, Multi, gta5 au, immortal au, youngest is seventeen so is that still underaged?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheTwoOfUs/pseuds/JustTheTwoOfUs
Summary: Gavin is new to school and is offered an invitation to The Love Club, a secret club. When he accepts, he realizes that the club is not what is really is, and that it is much more powerful that he originally thought.Now with heists, immortality, and (is it hella gay if it's) a six way?





	Los Santos Private Academy for the Criminally Insane

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, for all my fans, I have been on a hiatus for like two years. You guys deserve to know why. Well, I actually got pregnant! My fiance and I had a beautiful baby boy who was born premature and had tons of problems, he almost didn't make it. He's thriving now, over a year old, and his dad is deployed. I haven't had much time to do anything and that's why I've been gone for so long. Recently, I've rediscovered my love of writing and alone time, so please enjoy whenever I can update this <3 Thank you for sticking with me through the long haul!

Gavin’s head was heavy in his hands. He was unsure of what to do, now that Geoff and Jack had taken him in. Of course, he’d just exist like he always did, but his heart was heavy. He felt like such a burden on them, being invited into the exclusive group that dominated the campus and city. 

 

Known as the Love Club to the students around the school, the little club was exclusive and secretive. Nobody knew anything about it and yet, everyone knew everything the club did. Everybody, and simultaneously nobody, wanted in. 

 

So when Gavin was approached by Jeremy and Michael in the courtyard after only a few weeks of being in the private school, he was shocked. He was a year younger than both of them and had only spoken a handful of words to the entire group.

 

“Gavin Free.” Jeremy said, holding his hand out to Gavin. Gavin jumped up from his spot at the bottom of the tree and wiped his hands on the front of his shirt. He shook it and shook Michael’s when the auburn haired teen held his out the same. “We have an invitation for you.”

“For what?” Gavin asked. Michael smirked.

 

“The Love Club.” Michael whispered, holding out the folded page. Gavin took it and held it to his chest.

 

“What do I do with it?” Gavin muttered. If the others were being quiet, it must be important. Michael’s smirk faded into a scowl.

 

“You read it, you fuckin’ idiot.” He spat, turning around and stomping off. Jeremy chuckled and winked at Gavin before following Michael. 

 

Gavin sighed as he watched the two disappear into the science building. He slowly sat back down at the base of the tree and unfolded the note.

 

‘Lunch is on us tomorrow, Geoff’

 

He felt his face turning red as he read the note. So simple, so much meaning behind five words. Gavin had heard the rumors about them. A group of teens, misfits getting away with all sorts of mischief because they had a bunch of teachers in their pocket. The Love Club did all sorts of things around Los Santos Private Academy, such as sell drugs and homework and sex. Did Gavin really want to be part of it?

 

The final bell rang and Gavin leapt up, shoving the note deep in his pocket and trying to toss the idea of the Club from his brain.

 

\--- ---

 

Gavin got dressed as quick as possible, ignoring the sounds of his parents arguing. He knew his father was drunk already. The move from England had been his mother’s idea after his father had fucked everything in sight. She was too embarassed and the company had known what a scandal Mr. Free had caused. She all but forced the move and while their money translated very nicely into american currency, his father was bitter and his mother harsh. No amount of rich things could possibly save this marriage. The seventeen year old pulled his blazer over the button up and sighed, picking up his bag and exiting the bedroom. 

 

“Mum I’m going to school.” Gavin shouted. The screaming stopped as Gavin entered the kitchen. His dad was scruffy looking, unshaven and obviously annoyed at Gavin for walking in. Gavin’s mom grabbed her purse and keys, clean and dressed for her day at work and ushered Gavin towards the door silently.

 

\--- ---

 

Gavin entered the cafeteria, nervous. His palms sweat in his curled fists as he slowly turned right and walked towards the club lunch table. Michael, Lindsay, Jeremy and Mica sat at the table by themselves, scattered lunch trays around them half eaten except for one. They all stopped talking as Gavin stepped up to the table.

 

“Oh Gavin! Sit down!” Lindsay smiled at him. He pulled a chair out and sat quietly, pulling a full tray towards him. He smiled back at her and she gestured towards his lunch. “Enjoy.” 

 

“Sure, thank you.” He said as he dug into the pizza. Pepperoni was his favorite. He self consciously at the pizza slice as the four watched him eat. As soon as he was finished, Michael cleared his throat.

 

“Alright Gavvers. Here’s the deal. We want you in the club.” Gavin suspected this from yesterday but was still shocked when he heard the invitation. “We think you would be a great addition to what we’ve got going on right now.”

 

“Like what?” Gavin asked. Jeremy laughed.

 

“You’ve got a cool way of talking.” Lindsay said, making a typing motion on the table with her long nails. “And we aren’t talking about your accent.”

 

“Just so you know,” Mica said defensively. “We don’t issue these invites casually. It’s a very serious deal.”

 

“I understand.” Gavin nodded. Michael stood.

 

“Let’s go get you in then.”

 

“Well, I don’t know if I should accept.” Gavin said.

 

“Gavin, this invitation will not be issued again.” Lindsay told him. “We need your computer skills.”

 

“To do what? Illegal things?” Gavin shook his head. “Thanks for lunch but no thanks, I can’t get kicked out of this school.”

 

“You won’t be kicked out school Gav.” Michael smirked. “I can guarantee that for you.”

 

“Don’t you want to belong?” Jeremy asked. Gavin froze.

 

“You can belong to us, in our crew. It’ll all be okay.” Michael was next to him, hand on his shoulder, pulling up out of his seat. Gavin, gut heavy and anxious, allowed himself to stand and follow Michael from the cafeteria. Everyone watched the two of them go.

 

\--- ---

 

Gavin and Michael walked down the hall in silence. Their shoes tapping on the tile was clamorous and with every tap, Gavin felt his heart throbbing. Michael placed his hand in Gavin’s and held it tight, pulling him suddenly to the right. They entered a classroom door in the math wing that was not empty. The three teachers that sat around the desk looked up when the two entered. Gavin recognized one, Mr. Haywood, his physics teacher. The other was Mr. Pattillo, who taught an advanced english course, and the third was Mr. Ramsey, a calculus teacher. Mr. Ramsey had a large smile on his face. It appeared to be his classroom they had entered.

 

“Gavin, sit down.” Ramsey gestured towards two empty chairs opposite the desk. Michael pulled Gavin’s hand and sat him down in the seat before sitting in the remaining chair.

 

“We’ve invited you here to be part of our club.” Pattillo said. “But before we tell you what we expect of you, we need a commitment of you joining us.”

 

“Why?” Gavin asked.

 

“Well, put it this way. We can guarantee you’ll pass school, and in return, you’ll help us out when we need you to. We can do anything you ask of us as long as you do the same.” Pattillo told him. Michael stared expectantly at Gavin.

 

“Well...I-I-I am not really sure of all this, to be honest.” Gavin mumbled. “I am here because my father was a whore and screwed half of England, and if  _ I _ get in trouble here, I don’t know where else we’d go to hide-” 

 

“Whoa whoa buddy.” Ramsey held his hands up, eyes wide. “We’re trying to offer you an escape and help you. You aren’t going to get in trouble.”

 

“How do you know?” Gavin asked. Michael chuckled.

 

“The fucking principal is in our pockets.” Michael told him. Gavin thought about that for a moment.

 

“Well, alright.” Gavin agreed reluctantly. The three teachers sighed in relief.

 

“Great. At school, you have to address us formally. Nobody can know we run this club. But we will have meetings after school at the house.” Ramsey said. “By the way, I’m Geoff.”

 

“I’m Ryan.” Haywood said with a smirk.

 

“Jack.” Pattillo mumbled.

 

Gavin looked around. “Well, what’s first?”

 

“Initiation.” Geoff smiled slyly.

 

\--- ---

 

Gavin was driven home by his mother, who looked exhausted. She had taken paralegal courses and was busy all the time, which was going to be good for Gavin. His first ‘mission’ was strange, but who was he to question what they wanted him to do?

 

“Mum?”

 

“Yes love?”

 

“I wanted to go to a friends’ house this weekend. I’ll go home with him Friday and be back to school Monday. Is that alright?” He watched his mother’s face closely.

 

“Sure darling.” She said eventually with a shrug. He knew that the arguing would increase dramatically if he was gone and he’d come home to a bruised mother. He turned away from her disappointed face.

 

“Thanks mum.”

 

\--- ---

 

Friday, he hung around after school with Michael and Jeremy until almost five. The school was empty before the three teens left, walking towards Michael’s silver Camaro. The sports car reminded Gavin of his life back in England, a lavish, want-for-nothing good time. It was more or less the same here, except he had more friends back home. He climbed in the backseat while Michael and Jeremy got in the car. 

 

Geoff’s Dart flew past Michael’s car and Michael peeled away, following him. 

 

“You’re not much of a talker, are you?” Jeremy asked Gavin. Gavin shrugged.

 

“I mean, I don’t really know you two.” He admitted. “What can I talk about other than, hey, I’m british, I like hot tea, weed, and boys. My dad beats my mom. We’ve got more money than we know what to do with….”

 

“I think you’ll fit in perfectly with the club.” Michael mumbled. Gavin caught it barely but didn’t ask the other teen to elaborate. The rest of the ride was filled with music that was too low to understand but just loud enough to drown out the silence. They arrived at a decently sized house about fifteen minutes later. Several motorcycles filled the garage so the boys parked outside in the sprawling driveway. They exited the vehicle and Gavin took in the house, a two story contemporary design he didn’t hate. Michael grabbed his hand again, something Gavin was getting used to, and led him to through the front door. 

 

He guessed it must be one of their teacher’s house. 

 

“This is massive.” Gavin commented as they strolled from the entryway around a set of stairs and into a large living room. Michael and Jeremy flopped down on the massive sectional while Geoff, Ryan and Jack laughed from the kitchen. Gavin joined his new crew on the couch while Geoff brought the three boys a drink. Gavin watched as Geoff handed Michael an open beer and planted a soft kiss on the teen’s forehead.

 

Gavin knew Michael and Jeremy were over eighteen, but the image of the teacher kissing the students still struck him. He wasn’t sure why he was jealous.

 

“Do you want a beer Gav?” Ryan asked from the archway that must have led to the kitchen.

 

“Just some water, thanks.” Gavin said. “I’d better not partake in alcohol until I’ve finished whatever you need me to do.” 

 

“Ah come on Gav, one beer won’t kill you!” Michael held his bottle up and took a sip. Gavin shook his head.

 

“I’m a cheap drunk.” He admitted reluctantly.

 

“Eh, we’ll fix that.” Geoff shrugged the comment off as Jack handed Gavin a tall glass of water. Gavin thanked him and took a sip. Ryan and Jack sat together on the side of the couch where Gavin sat while Geoff, Jeremy and Michael cuddled up together.

 

“Are you ready for your initiation?” Geoff asked. Gavin nodded and placed the water down on the wooden coffee table.

 

“Bring it on!” Gavin said with a smile. Ryan pulled a laptop off the coffee table from under a stack of papers and handed it to Gavin.

 

“It’s unlocked and these pages will tell you what we are expecting you to do. You have one hour.” Ryan said. Gavin took the computer and the laptop and stood up. He crossed the room to the desk and set everything down. It was the only free table space in the entire room and he needed a clear area to think properly. The desk was in front of a window that overlooked a large backyard. Gavin drew his attention back to the pages and began to read.

 

‘Los Santos Central Bank’

‘Transfer 1 million to account 234832896-9758’

‘Transfer the balance of account 234832896-9758 to the Bank of Achievement City’

‘You have one hour to do this, do not fail us.’

 

Gavin smirked. “You could have given me something harder to do.”

 

\--- ---

 

Michael and Jeremy had opted to swim instead of wait around for their new team member. They stripped to boxers and leapt into the water carelessly. Geoff, Jack and Ryan sat around the backyard on an outdoor sectional under a large umbrella talking.

 

“Do you think he can do it?” Jack asked. “He is only seventeen. We may be asking too much of him.”

 

“Any longer than an hour and the bank systems will catch on to what he is doing. That was the longest period of time we could give him. We still haven’t told him anything so if we need to let him go we can.” Ryan said. Geoff nodded, running his tattooed hands over his face.

 

“The kid can do it.” Geoff mumbled. “I’ve seen him in Gus’ computer class, that kid can do all sorts of shit.”

 

“That’s why he’s perfect to replace-”

 

“Ryan, I know how close you and Ray got. Gavin is not here to replace Ray.” Jack reassured Ryan with a soft stroke to the older man’s face. Ryan nodded.

 

“It’s just hard to imagine...gone….” Ryan’s face grew pale. “I can’t lose anyone else like that again.”

 

“It’s a hard situation to be in, especially with our...problems. We got lucky with Michael and Jeremy. Gavin hasn’t showed any signs that he has the same curse. At least with Michael he was eager to blow shit up in your classes, Ryan.” Jack said.

 

“Yeah and Jeremy was starting all sorts of shit in the school.” Geoff said. The glass sliding door slid open and Gavin came out.

 

“I’m done.” He announced. Michael and Jeremy were too far to hear him and continued to swim, but the adults turned to face him, impressed.

 

“It’s only been twenty minutes kid.” Ryan said.

 

“Yeah, I know. I even double checked my work.” Gavin admitted. He closed the door behind him and walked down to the sectional. “It wasn’t actually difficult. My father has had me doing stuff like that since I was seven.”

 

Geoff and Jack exchanged a glance while Ryan smiled up at the dirty blonde boy.

 

“Come sit Gav.” Ryan pat the space next to him. Gavin gave a small smile and obliged. He leaned back and relaxed, eyes closed.

 

“I hardly know what’s going on and I feel safer here than I do at home.” Gavin said. Geoff smiled.

“Good, because you’re part of the crew.” Jack looked down as his phone chimed and unlocked the screen. “Hey, the deposit came in!”

 

Gavin looked up, eyes wide. “That money was for you?”

 

“Well duh kid, bills are due tomorrow.” Geoff said. “The three of us teach. We need side income to afford a place like this.”

 

“Well, at least you know how to spend money. I’ve seen some rich folks who don’t know how to spend money who are terrible at it.” Gavin shuddered. “Fucking hot pink houses, ditzy little cars. Fucking tiny boats.”

 

“Are you ready to hear what you’ll be doing?” Ryan asked. Gavin nodded.

 

“How long have you lived here?” Geoff asked. Gavin thought a moment.

 

“About four months now actually.”

 

“Have you seen the news with reports of the Fake AH Crew?” Jack wondered. Gavin nodded. “That’s us.”

 

“No way.” 

 

“Yeah it is boy!” Michael shouted from behind the group. Jeremy, shorter than Michael, was trailing behind him. Soaking wet, the two had tented boxers and rushed past the group. “Fake AH Crew, unstoppable, ethereal, unyielding. I’m going to take Lil J here and show him who’s boss.” Michael swatted at Jeremy as the shorter man passed him. Jack chuckled.

“Little whores.” Ryan smiled good-naturedly.

 

“Wow, the unstoppable gang.” Gavin nodded. “Guess that means I can go to jail for helping criminals. I had no idea my classmates and fucking teachers were criminals!”

 

“Some of the cops are our friends. We help them out when they have financial problems, so some look the other way when we do things like this.” Geoff told Gavin. “We want you as part of the team. We’re going on a heist tonight, well...early tomorrow.”

 

“You have to come with us.” Ryan said.

 

“I won’t have to kill anyone, will I?” Gavin asked.

 

“Nope, not if everything goes to plan.” Geoff confirmed. “After Michael and Lil J are done fucking, I’ll get you fitted into something that’ll help us.”

 

\--- ---

 

Michael and Jeremy joined the four other men for dinner, satiated and drowsy, but happy. Gavin wasn’t bothered by the two’s apparent relationship. He was, however, confused, because Geoff would kiss both men on the lips, and grab at Jack’s ass, and Gavin caught Jack stroking the front of Ryan’s pants earlier in the day…. Gavin had concluded that the entire house was mad, absolutely bonkers, and put it out of his mind. Dinner had been simple; steaks, baked potatoes, and corn on the cob. Geoff was a fantastic cook and had made the meal for them. The six men sat around until almost eight talking before Ryan asked the yawning Gavin if he wanted to go to bed. Gavin nodded, thankful he wasn’t being rude, and followed Ryan upstairs, bidding the others a goodnight. 

 

Up the stairs they went. The first door on the right was shut and Ryan dictated that as the bathroom. They passed another closed door and Ryan pointed that as a training room. Another door on the right and Ryan waved it off as ‘the room’. Finally they arrived at another door and Ryan opened it. The room was about the size of his parent’s master bedroom at home, large and spacious. He thanked Ryan for the room, looking around and taking it all in. Ryan watched him with a stare he’d never received before. It was almost...affectionate.

 

“Thanks for the room Ryan.” Gavin thanked him again. He stood there, arms to his side, frozen as Ryan approached him. Gavin hadn’t noticed how much taller Ryan was, but realized when the man was close, it wasn’t a terrible difference. Gavin’s forehead came to Ryan’s chin. The man used a rough thumb to rub a line down Gavin’s chin and chest, before leaning down and pressing his surprisingly soft lips to Gavin’s. The teen froze, momentarily, before responding with light pressure. He’d kissed few people before and wasn’t sure what to do next.

 

Ryan pulled away and ran his thumb across Gavin’s collarbone. “Goodnight.” He mumbled, turning and walking away. Gavin watched Ryan close the door behind him and let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. 

 

“Goodnight.” He responded. Turning back to the bed, he kicked his shoes off and leapt in, falling asleep almost immediately.

 

\--- ---

 

Gavin woke to a pressure in his lower gut that was urgent. He stood, looking around the room. There was no bathroom. Annoyed, he got out of the bed and grabbed the blanket off the bed to avoid exposure to the cold evening air. He walked out of his borrowed room and stared down the dark hallway. He wasn’t sure which doors led where and wasn’t sure which direction to head. There were more doors to his left, and he was sure these were the other’s room’s. He headed to the right, deciding to just check every door until he found a bathroom. The first door he checked was the in-home gym. He checked another door on the other side of the room, opening it slowly, and instantly knew he was intruding. A large bed took up a great deal of the enormous master bedroom. Five men laid in the bed, four asleep except for one. He typed away on a computer, blind to the fact that Gavin was peeking in on his life. Gavin backed away and checked another door, relieved to find it was a bathroom. He used it quickly and returned to his room to reflect on his present situation.

 

He found that his only thought was, how do I join them in that cuddle pile?

 

\--- ---

 

“Gavin?” A familiar voice was waking him up. He stirred, cracking his eyes. Michael’s face was over him. In Michael’s arms were dark clothes. The curly haired teen was already wearing something dark and had a beanie on his head. “Wake the fuck up!”

 

“Oi, I’m up boy!” Gavin assured him, sitting up. He was still exhausted and it was still dark outside. “What time is it?

 

“Around 2:45 in the morning. We have fifteen minutes to be on the road so fucking move it. Toothbrush in the bathroom down the hall.” Michael turned around and left, and Gavin got dressed quickly. He left his room to brush his teeth and found the large master bedroom door wide open and the room itself empty. A little downtrodden, he hastily brushed his teeth and styled his hair before going downstairs. The five men were huddled around the glass kitchen table, each holding a large cup of coffee.

 

“Alright team, now that we are all here,” Geoff said. “We can go over the game plan. Ryan, you perch on the room across the bank. Snipe to kill. Jack, you wait outside with the car in the back alley. Lil J, you and I are the muscle. We go in and break the door and make sure the guards are down. Michael, you and Gavin are going to the main offices. Gav, Michael is going to guard you while you knock the entire bank system to the ground.”

 

“Sounds golden.” Michael yawned, taking another sip of coffee. “Who is going to bag the money?”

 

“After we are done with the guards, we will head down and grab the remaining cash.” Geoff said. Gavin tiled his head to the side, looking at Geoff.

 

“You want me to knock the bank system down?” Gavin was confused and tired still. Geoff’s mouth twisted to the side.

 

“Well, you and Michael are sneaking in through the back and knocking security cameras off so that we can go in. You two go in first. I promise you won’t get hurt.” Geoff said.

 

“Okay Geoff.” Gavin agreed. Geoff grinned broadly and Gavin shared a smile. Everything Geoff did was contagious.

 

“Alright team, break!” The group walked away from the table.

 

\--- ---

 

Gavin and Michael managed to make it through the back door rather easily and Gavin was perched up in the manager’s office when it happened. The door burst open and a large guard with a gun pointed it at them. Michael froze because the gun was pointed at Gavin.

 

“Stop what you’re doing now!” The guard screamed. Gavin didn’t look up and typed away madly. He knew if he looked up that he’d be so spooked that he would give up and he didn’t want to do that to his new friends. His fingers wildly flew over the keyboard. “Stop what you’re doing. Right! Now!” The guard was screaming.

 

Michael’s gun swung around and pointed at the guard. “I will fucking end you if you do not go the fuck away!” Michael shouted. Gavin’s fingers were trembling and cramping. The coding was difficult and encrypted in places. Only a few more moments and the cameras and alarms would be offline. He was so into what he was doing that when the gun went off, the ringing in his ears was a welcoming silence to the screaming. The alarms went down a split second later and Gavin looked up with a grin. 

 

He looked up into the face of a guard, Michael nowhere to be seen. Gavin’s heart dropped with fear. Where was Michael? The guard was screaming at him but he couldn’t hear over the ringing in his ears still. He looked around and saw Michael’s hand over the edge of the desk. Slowly, Gavin stood and looked down on the ground. Michael had been shot in the stomach and was lying in a pool of his own blood.

 

Vomit spewed from Gavin’s throat without his permission and he sprayed over the desk. The guard, who took some vomit to the chest, looked very upset with Gavin. He was still screaming, pointing the weapon at Gavin. The teen raised his hands up in a defeat, shaking and dry heaving. He didn’t like blood much and he didn’t like his new friend bleeding to death on the floor. Anger coated every single muscle in his body. Trembling, he looked up at the guard. The man’s mouth was moving but so was Gavin’s body. He launched forward over the pile of stomach acid that was on the desk and rammed into the guard. He felt his arms flailing wildly, striking out at the man, aiming for whatever he could. The guard’s weapon was gone from his hands, his empty fingers grasping at his face. He was trying to protect himself from Gavin. The guard was shouting. Gavin couldn’t hear the words, just sounds, over his angry shouts.

 

“Call for help!” The guard had been shouting. Gavin realized he was screaming after a moment. His hearing was coming back slowly. Another guard entered the room, weapon raised, and aimed for Gavin. The teen looked up into the female guard’s eyes as she assessed the situation. Michael bled away on the floor while Gavin overpowered the guard. Her resolve was all over her face as she closed one eye. Gavin felt fear, stronger than his anger, take over, and he raised his bleeding fists up to surrender. Her finger was on the trigger. She pulled it.

 

Slow motion, the bullet flew at him. He couldn’t move. It struck his chest, pushing him back at a rough speed, instantly painful and painless. He grunted, flying back and landing on his back. Several other gunshots echoed around him but he couldn’t remember what really happened. He heard familiar voices as the lights faded from view and he remembered blue eyes crying but there was nothing but silence next.

 

\--- ---

 

“Well, is he going to be okay?” Geoff asked. Jack, hands bloody and shaking, shrugged.

 

“Define what you think is okay.” He bitterly replied. “He’s alive and he’s going to live, but at what cost?”

 

“The cost of our team!” Geoff screamed. “I can’t lose another team member!”

 

“Well now you won’t Geoff. Looks like he’s one of us.” Jack shouted back, face red and eyes swollen. He’d just spent over an hour picking a bullet out of Gavin’s chest, and still had to do Michael’s. “I’ve got to go see Michael-”

 

“One of us?” Ryan asked from the corner of the room. He cradled a sniper rifle to his chest, blood sprayed across his mask and caked to his fingers.

 

“Kid’s immortal too.” Jack confirmed, grabbing another set of scissors and tweezers before disappearing upstairs. Geoff and Ryan shared a look before walking into the dining room. Gavin was splayed across the glass table. There wasn’t much blood on the glass since Gavin did most of the bleeding out on the bank floor. A bandage was wrapped across his chest and was soaked in blood, pushed down to expose a large chest wound that would kill a person.

 

Gavin, however, was breathing as if he was sleeping. Geoff smiled and Ryan let out a relieving breath.

 

“How incredibly rare that we’d find one more that was immortal too?” Ryan breathed. Geoff shrugged.

 

“I don’t even give a fuck how it happened. I’m just glad it fucking did. Holy shit kid.” Geoff bent over Gavin, assessing the situation. “Should be awake in a day or so. Must be his first regeneration.” Geoff used a slender finger to push aside the fabric to look at the wound. “It’s already mostly healed.”

 

“Incredible.” Ryan repeated. Geoff nodded, releasing the fabric and rubbing his face. Blood streaked down his cheeks with this action but Geoff didn’t care. Gavin groaned with the growing pain.

 

“We are going to have so much to explain to him when he wakes up.” Geoff mumbled.

 

“I’d say.” Ryan said. “But at least we know he’ll be one of the crew forever.”


End file.
